The purpose of this work is to determine how single cells in the visual system are involved in the processing of spatial information. We have selected the owl monkeys as a primate with a well mapped cortical visual system which is easily accessible to investigation of the cortical surface. Our immediate purpose is to study cells in visual II (area 18).